


Discontented

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Horror, Multi, Mystery, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2008-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10159202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: [AU] ‘They say that after Death there is only nothing. If that’s true, then I mustn’t be dead at all.’ A group of University students find themselves researching Elddir Manor, an old house rumored to be haunted. What began as a day trip turns into something more as they become utterly enslaved to their curiosity, driven by the need to understand what took place there all those years ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Hello! Welcome to the Prologue of ‘Elddir Manor’! 

This little piece will be my first real attempt at horror, but I won't be putting much of that in (most likely it will be nowhere near horror until I'm more adept at it). Keep in mind that this is a prologue and that it’s not suppose to be scary but more informative. Also, at this present time there are no definite pairings, but if I do decide on one it will be SLASH. If you’d like to suggest a pairing I’ll probably consider it – deeply – because I have nothing better to do (and your opinions do count). 

SUMMARY: [AU] ‘They say that after Death there is only nothing. If that’s true, then I mustn’t be dead at all.’ A group of University students find themselves researching Elddir Manor, an old house rumored to be haunted. What began as a day trip turns into something more as they become utterly enslaved to their curiosity, driven by the need to understand what took place there all those years ago. 

DISCLAIMER: OMG! I so totally don’t own the Harry Potter-verse! I mean, gosh, if I did it’d be one big crazy psycho world of sex, killing and anything else I could possible want to write about (DRAMA! OHEMGEE). So no, I’m not J.K. Rowling. But, fortunately, I do own this plot. And no, I’m not making any money. 

**―∞― **

Prologue: 

_Diminish_

Windows were an important part of my life in the Manor. They showed what I could not obtain; they showed what I longed for. It was through my inability to go beyond these walls that my greatest torture laid, and my greatest torturer paid very close attention to this. It was not that I was ill, or that I was allergic to anything outside (as none of these were true). The reason, in fact, lied with my Father. 

For the first fourteen years of my life I was confined to my rooms, the library and the kitchen. I’m not clear on what his motive in this punishment was, as I’m certain I did not do anything to deserve such sentencing. On my fifteenth birthday we gained a new member of our household. He was not related to us, but he was given the job of looking after most masculine tasks in and around our house. He took care of the horses, did most of the heavy work; like moving furniture or drastic gardening, and also acted as our butler. 

His name was Tom Riddle. 

I discovered soon after he arrived that he was not a nice man, and that he enjoyed flaunting my inability to leave the few rooms I was allowed in tremendously. My Father never believed me when I told him anything and everything Tom Riddle did to or around me. I was always wrong, always lying. I couldn’t understand why. 

It was a year later, on August 15th 1912, that strange things started taking place. At first, they were written off as accidents, but as the weeks drew on the tension rose in our house and paranoia was settling in. 

**―∞―**

The first unexplainable ‘accident’ was the discovery that our youngest maid had gone missing, and that no other maid or worker knew where she could have gone. In the beginning, we believed that maybe she had run off, perhaps back to her family. It was soon forgotten, but I remember that this was the first event to take place, at least the first one to reach my solitude. 

Not long after she went missing Tom Riddle was whispered to have started disappearing at moments in the night; the moments when the night maid was on duty – finishing up washing of clothes or cleaning sections of the mansion that could not be done during the day. It was not discovered where he went, the maids were afraid of him, too afraid to follow his wanderings, too afraid to anger him in fear of punishment. 

It was during these weeks when he wandered that another strange event took place. The one morning that the stable boy (instead of Tom Riddle) was required to tend to the horses was the morning that three of them were discovered dead. There was no obvious way that they could have died and so my Father blamed the stable boy. It was an arrangement of convenience, to forget about the event and dispose of any fear directed at other people in the household; to try and remove any possible future difficulties. 

The months ran similar to this, with strange deaths or accidents, missing people or unexplainable injuries. Workers began to quit and move away, leaving our family with few loyal women and men. 

Tom Riddle was one of such loyal employees, staying with our family until we were left with only four other people in our household other than our family. 

It was at this time that my fear of Tom Riddle grew. He began to pay extra attention to my rooms, extra attention to me. 

In 1914, during the dead of the night, I awoke in fear. I was empty, cold, and alone. Utterly Alone. 

**―∞―**

Lol.  >>;; I hope it sounds interesting, my beta Laura-chan said it was (but that could be just because she’s my best friend, you never know). 

Also, I’d like to repeat what I said before: You’re welcome to suggest pairings. At the moment I’m leaning towards DMHP, but please don’t let that deter you. It probably won’t even be very heavy if I do make that the pairing. Which is like ‘wow’ for me, usually everything I write has either a lot of smut or is based around an entire relationship. 

Oh, and next chapter will be longer. 

RockehLovexxx 

~ 


End file.
